Obsession
by Soma Kibi
Summary: OS-Shonen Ai-Super Junior  Yesung est habité par une étrange obsession qui le hante de plus en plus...


**Auteur:** Kibi-Soma

**Titre:** Obsession

**Pairing:** Yesung/Heechul

**Raiting:** K

**Genre:** Romance/Humour

**Disclaimer:** Les Super Junior ne m'appartiennent que dans mes rêves les plus fous...

**Note de l'auteur:** C'est la première fois que j'écrit sur ce couple. Je ne sais pas, je trouve qu'ils iraient bien ensemble avec leurs caractères XD J'espère que vous aimerez^^

OBSESSION

Alors que Yesung était tranquillement installé devant l'ordinateur, il eut la peur de sa vie en sentant une présence inconnue derrière lui qui lui enlaça les épaules.

« Yesuuuuuuuuuuung ! »S'écria l'intrus.

Le jeune homme soupira après avoir sursauté et se tourna lentement vers celui qui venait de le déranger, à savoir : Heechul.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?' »Demanda-t-il d'une voix un peu plus agressive qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

Heechul lui fit son plus grand sourire et regarda l'écran de l'ordinateur.

« Tu fais quoiiii ? »

Yesung le poussa aussitôt, légèrement rouge afin qu'il ne puisse pas voir ce qui l'occupait depuis près d'une heure.

« Je…r…rien du tout ! Laisse-moi tranquille Heechul ! Je suis occupé. »

Heechul prit une moue boudeuse, vexé parce qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de regarder l'écran et parce que visiblement, Yesung n'avait pas envie de lui parler.

« Oh pourquoi ? Je m'ennuie moi…tout le monde est occupé et y'a personne qui veut rester avec moi »Pleurnicha le plus vieux.

Yesung poussa un soupir de désespoir. Heechul était vraiment un gamin parfois. Enfin quoi que…un gamin ne serait pas aussi grand, n'aurait pas un corps comme le sien, un visage aussi parfait et surtout…il n'aurait pas des lèvres pareilles, des lèvres qui faisait perdre tous ses moyens à Yesung dès qu'il les voyait, qui lui donnait envie de les toucher, de les caresser et même de…

« Yesung tu m'écoutes ? »

Yesung cligna des paupières et redescendit immédiatement sur terre. Génial, il avait encore divagué. Il soupira. C'était de toute manière comme ça chaque fois qu'il faisait l'erreur de poser son regard sur les lèvres de son ami. Il ignorait totalement pourquoi mais…elles l'obsédaient. Il y pensait sans arrêt et quand Heechul était face à lui ou lui parlait, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de les regarder fixement et d'imaginer tout ce qu'il pourrait faire avec. Il tenta de reprendre ses esprits et se concentra sur ce que lui disait Heechul.

« …Tu comprends ? »

« De quoi ? »

Heechul prit un air indigné et vexé.

« T'as écouté ce que j'ai dit au moins ? »

Yesung soupira.

« Ecoute Heechul, je suis désolé mais je n'ai pas le temps de t'écouter là…je suis occupé…va voir Siwon je suis sûr qu'il sera ravi de passer sa journée avec toi ! »

« Il est pas là, il m'a dit qu'il allait à la salle de sport. Au cas où t'aurais pas remarqué, on est que tous les deux ici si on ne compte pas ce flemmard de Sungmin qui n'est toujours pas levé. »

Yesung haussa un sourcil.

« Hein ? Mais il est quelle heure ? »

« 15h. »

« Et Sungmin dort encore ? »

Heechul soupira.

« Ouais…comme une marmotte. »

Yesung sourit, ayant soudain une idée.

« Et si tu allais le réveiller au lieu de m'embêter ? »

« Je…tu crois que je peux ?...C'est peut-être pas très prudent quand on le connait…il est…pas super aimable au réveil. »

Yesung lui posa une main sur l'épaule en souriant.

« Mais je suis sûr que si c'est toi, il n'y aura aucun problème… »

Bien que légèrement sceptique à cette idée, Heechul finit par céder, se rendant compte que Yesung n'avait visiblement absolument pas envie de compagnie. Il poussa donc un soupir de frustration, montrant bien à Yesung qu'il ne faisait pas ce qu'il lui avait dit de bon cœur avant de se diriger vers la chambre de Sungmin dans le but de sortir la marmotte de son terrier.

Resté seul, Yesung soupira fortement en se passant la main dans les cheveux. Il avait eu chaud, heureusement qu'il avait de bons réflexes et il rouvrit son ordinateur. Sur l'écran, on pouvait voir un dossier de photo que Yesung était en train de remplir avec les toutes dernières photos qu'ils avaient faites pour la promotion de Bonamana. C'était quelque chose de tout à fait anodin et il aurait parfaitement pu laisser Heechul regarder oui mais voilà le problème était qu'il ne remplissait pas ce dossier avec n'importes quelles photos : il ne s'agissait que de photos d'Heechul. Et il y en avait beaucoup, la plupart étant celles qu'il avait prises en cachette pendant le tournage du MV. Yesung avait toujours dit que lorsqu'il regardait quelqu'un, la première chose qu'il faisait état de regarder les lèvres. Oui mais voilà, le problème était que maintenant et sans savoir pourquoi…il était complètement obsédé par celles d'Heechul. Chaque fois qu'il les voyait, il se sentait tout drôle et cette obsession, il la manifestait en passant son temps à prendre le visage d'Heechul en photo, à l'insu du jeune homme bien évidemment. Il espérait vivement d'ailleurs qu'aucun autre membre du groupe n'avait deviné son nouveau passe temps ou il était bon pour des moqueries à n'en plus finir. Il avait déjà été forcé de mettre Ryeowook au courant quand son ami l'avait surprit en train de regarder attentivement une photo d'Heechul dans leur chambre. Heureusement pour lui, son ami n'était pas du genre à le juger et il avait été très compréhensif avec lui, bien que légèrement sceptique de savoir que Yesung faisait une fixette sur les lèvres de leur ami. Mais bon, maintenant il connaissait suffisamment Yesung pour ne plus s'étonner de rien avec lui. Yesung soupira et sortit enfin de ses pensées alors que dans la pièce d'à côté il pouvait entendre les cris d'Heechul et de Sungmin, visiblement mécontent d'avoir été tiré de son sommeil d'une manière un peu brutale. Yesung sourit, amusé. Il ne savait pas ce que faisait son ami la nuit mais en ce moment, il avait le sommeil très lourd. Enfin…surtout depuis que Kyuhyun était revenu avec eux, après son opération des oreilles en fait.

« Sungmin tu comptes faire la tête longtemps à Heechul comme ça ? Ca fait trois jours… »Soupira Leeteuk à l'attention de son ami qui était assis dans le canapé, la mine boudeuse

Sungmin leva les yeux et foudroya son « ami » du regard avant de hausser les épaules.

« Ouais…il avait qu'à pas me réveiller comme une brute ! Je déteste qu'on me réveille et en plus il a abimé Lapinou ! »

Les autres se regardèrent d'un air sceptique alors que Kyuhyun pouffait de rire et que Sungmin semblait encore plus boudeur.

« Lapinou ? »Demanda Donghae d'une voix étonnée.

Sungmin haussa les épaules.

« Ben ouais…mon lapin en peluche rose ! Celui que Kyu m'a offert…Heechul l'a abimé alors je m'en fout je lui pardonne pas ! »

Cette fois, tout le monde éclata de rire sous les yeux sceptiques et blessés de Sungmin qui ne comprenait pas ce qu'il avait dit de si drôle.

« Ben quoi ? »

« Attends ton lapin ? Sungmin tu te moques de nous ? C'est qu'une peluche tu sais, n'en fais pas un drame ! »S'amusa Shindong en regardant son ami.

Cependant, ça n'était visiblement pas la chose à dire car Sungmin se mordit la lèvre inférieure, comme s'il luttait pour ne pas pleurer.

« Sungmin ? Ca va ? »Lui demanda Heechul, inquiet.

Sungmin ne répondit pas mais se leva et alla s'enfermer dans sa chambre sous les regards sceptiques de ses amis.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a ? »Demanda Eunhyuk, abasourdi.

« Je crois qu'on l'a vexé… »Soupira Leeteuk, mal à l'aise et un peu honteux de s'être moqué de son ami comme ça.

Heechul qui était à côté de lui soupira, gêné.

« C'est ma faute…je l'ai mis de mauvaise humeur… »Soupira-t-il en commençant à son tour à se mordre la lèvre, signe qu'il ne savait pas quoi faire.

Yesung le regarda faire et ne put une fois de plus empêcher son esprit de divaguer en le regardant. Il se voyait s'approcher de son ami doucement avant de plonger doucement ses yeux dans le regard profond d'Heechul pour finalement poser son regard sur ses lèvres qui étaient selon lui si parfaites. Il avait tellement envie de les toucher, de les embrasser même. « Les embrasser ? Wow une minute…à quoi je pense moi là ? »Pensa-t-il alors, très perturbé par ses pensées. Il était totalement déconnecté de la réalité et n'avait donc même pas remarqué que maintenant il ne restait plus que lui, Heechul, Leeteuk et Ryeowook dans le salon et surtout, il n'entendait pas que Leeteuk lui parlait. Il était complètement bloqué sur la pensée qu'il avait eue et qui était, selon lui, malsaine. Pourquoi aurait-il envie d'embrasser Heechul tout à coup ? Il sursauta et grimaça quand il sentit un violent coup de coude dans ses côtes.

« Yesung je te conseille d'arrêter de le regarder comme ça ou tu vas le faire disparaître. »Lui murmura alors Ryeowook à l'oreille

Yesung reprit alors ses esprits sans vraiment comprendre ce qui venait de lui arriver et regarda Leeteuk qui avait l'air inquiet.

« Ca va Yesung ? »

« Euuh…oui…pourquoi ? »

« Je sais pas…tu avais l'air ailleurs…tu es malade ? »

Yesung sourit à l'inquiétude de son leader et s'empressa de le rassurer.

« Non, ne t'en fais pas, je suis juste fatigué…je…je vais aller dans ma chambre. »

Puis, sans ajouter un mot le jeune homme quitta le salon en luttant pour ne pas poser à nouveau son regard sur l'objet de son obsession. Ca devenait impossible, il fallait absolument qu'il fasse quelque chose avant qu'il ne fasse quelque chose qu'il regretterait par la suite. Mais quoi ?

Pendant ce temps, après avoir quitté le salon, Sungmin était allé se réfugier dans la chambre qu'il partageait avec Kyuhyun et s'était jeté sur le lit en serrant son lapin en peluche dans ses bras. Il luttait pour ne pas pleurer, il ne voulait pas être aussi faible. Il n'y pouvait rien s'il était resté encore assez enfantin. Mais le fait de tous les voir se moquer de lui comme ça lui avait vraiment fait mal. Il avait même vu Kyuhyun rire de lui et c'était probablement ça qui était le plus douloureux à ses yeux. Oui, il avait peut-être dit quelque chose de ridicule, oui il ne s'agissait que d'une peluche mais…pour lui c'était bien plus que ça. Tant pis pour les autres s'ils ne s'en rendaient pas compte. Il regarda avec tristesse l'oreille de son lapin qui était un peu décousu et ce depuis qu'Heechul était venu le réveiller 3 jours plus tôt. C'était peut-être ridicule mais c'était la seule raison pour laquelle il était furieux contre le jeune homme. Il sursauta en entendant la porte s'ouvrir mais ne dit rien. Il savait déjà qui c'était et n'avait pas spécialement envie de l'entendre.

« Min… »

« Fous-moi la paix Kyu. »Marmonna-t-il en enfouissant son visage dans son oreiller.

Kyuhyun soupira, conscient que son ami n'était pas vraiment dans son assiette. Il s'approcha donc du lit de Sungmin lentement et il s'assit alors juste à côté de Sungmin.

« Min…je…je suis désolé si…je t'ai vexé ou même les autres…ce n'était pas notre intention.

Sungmin releva légèrement la tête et regarda Kyuhyun qui eut un pincement au cœur en voyant sa mine triste et déçue.

« Ah bon ? Super ! Maintenant laisse moi tranquille ! »

Kyuhyun soupira et lui attrapa doucement la main.

« Sungmin…je…je comprends que tu sois en colère mais…je…je suis désolé…et pour Heechul, il ne voulait vraiment pas t'embêter tu sais… »

Sungmin soupira.

« Ah bon ? Je m'en fiche qu'il me réveille mais il n'a pas à m'arracher mes affaires comme ça tu sais ! Regarde le résultat ! »

Il mit alors son pauvre lapin donc l'oreille droite ne tenait plus que par un fil sous le nez de Kyuhyun qui soupira.

« Je sais…je…je vais te le réparer si tu veux alors ne te mets pas dans des états pareils. »

Sungmin regarda Kyuhyun en écarquillant les yeux.

« Vraiment ? Tu peux ? »

Kyuhyun eut un petit rire à son soudain enthousiasme.

« Oui, je peux…tu sais quand j'étais petit ma mère n'aimait pas vraiment coudre alors un jour, elle m'a apprit comment faire pour que je puisse le faire moi-même. »

Sungmin éclata de rire à cette nouvelle ce qui réchauffa le cœur de Kyuhyun.

« Toi en couturière…j'y aurait jamais pensé ! »

« Oh la ferme et passe-moi ton lapin ! »S'exclama Kyuhyun, faussement fâché.

Sungmin lui fit un sourire d'excuse avant de lui passer la peluche et il resta stupéfait quand il vit le maknae sortir une petit boîte à couture de sous son lit.

« Parce qu'en plus t'as tout le matériel ! »

« Ben ouais…avec vous on sait jamais ! »

Sungmin sourit avec amusement.

« Eh bien, tu m'étonneras toujours ! »

Kyuhyun sourit en commençant sa « réparation ».

« J'aime t'étonner…et il y a encore pleins de choses que tu ne sais pas sur moi ! »

« Ah oui ? Comme quoi ? Tu planques des barbies sous ton oreiller ? »

« Eh ! Tu exagères quand même là ! »

Sungmin sourit.

« Désolé. »

Le silence finit par se réinstaller entre les deux garçons et finalement, une dizaine de minutes plus tard Kyuhyun redonna sa peluche comme neuve à Sungmin.

« Et voilàààà ! Réparée ! »

Sungmin regarda l'œuvre du jeune homme et lui sauta au cou, fou de joie.

« Oh merci Kyuhyun ! T'es vraiment le meilleur ! Merci Merci Merci ! »

Kyuhyun éclata de rire et finit par faire lâcher prise à son ami.

« De rien mais lâche-moi, tu m'étouffes là ! »

Sungmin lâcha aussitôt le cou de son ami avec un sourire d'excuse.

« Dis-moi Sungmin…pourquoi cette peluche est aussi importante pour toi ? Ce n'était qu'un cadeau tu sais… »

Sungmin rougit légèrement et n'osa pas regarder son ami.

« Je…eh bien c'est…euh… »

« Oui ? »

« C'est…le cadeau que tu m'as offert le jour où…tu m'as demandé de sortir avec toi…alors pour moi c'est…il est très important… »Avoua-t-il, rouge comme une pivoine.

Ces mots firent très plaisir à Kyuhyun qui s'approcha doucement de son ami et lui prit doucement le visage entre ses mains.

« Merci Sungmin. Ca me touche vraiment ce que tu dis. »

Puis sans un mot de plus, il posa ses lèvres avec une tendresse infinie sur celles de la personne qu'il aimait le plus au monde.

Yesung se jeta sur son lit en soupirant. Bon sang, il fallait vraiment qu'il se calme. Son obsession pour Heechul devenait vraiment inquiétante là. Il n'arrivait toujours à croire qu'il avait songé à embrasser son ami. Il devenait fou ! Heechul était son ami, juste son ami. Il fallait qu'il arrête de penser à des choses comme ça, c'était très mauvais. Il ne réagit même pas quand Ryeowook le rejoignit dans la chambre.

« Je peux savoir à quoi tu pensais comme ça tout à l'heure ? »Lui demande-t-il immédiatement.

Yesung releva la tête et soupira en regardant Ryeowook. Il se laissa retomber sur le lit en marmonnant.

« Comme si tu ne le savais pas. »

Ryeowook soupira, blasé.

« Bon sang Yesung…tu…t'es vraiment bizarre ! Pourquoi tu ne lui parles tout simplement pas de ce que tu ressens ? »

Yesung ouvrit de grands yeux et regarda son ami comme s'il était fou.

« Pardon ? De ce que je ressens ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Je…je ressens rien c'est juste que…je ne sais pas…ses…quand je vois ses lèvres je suis complètement hypnotisé j'y peux rien ! Je…j'ai jamais vu quelqu'un avec une bouche aussi parfaite, ce n'est pas un crime de le regarder quand même ! Je ne suis pas bizarre, juste…fasciné. »

Ryeowook soupira de désespoir.

« C'est quand tu dis ça que t'es bizarre…enfin faire une fixation sur des lèvres…y'a vraiment que toi pour faire ça ! Je suis sûr que ça cache autre chose ! »

« Arrête de délirer Ryeowook, ça cache rien…et il est hors de question que je lui en parle tu imagines si je vais le voir et que je lui dis « Heechul je suis désolé mais…tu as vraiment des lèvres magnifiques, je peux les toucher ? » il va paniquer et il ne voudra plus me parler ! »

« C'est sûr que si tu lui dis ça comme ça…qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire alors ? Continuer de le regarder en douce, de collectionner des photos de lui et de vivre comme un admirateur secret en pleine crise d'adolescence ? »

Yesung prit un air boudeur devant les paroles, pourtant si justes, de son ami.

« T'es dur là… »

« Non réaliste. Regarde-toi, ça fait des jours que tu penses constamment à lui et quand tu le regardes maintenant tu es de moins en moins discret…un jour il va vraiment te surprendre et tu auras vraiment l'air fin après à ne pas savoir quoi lui dire ! »

« Tu crois que je le sais pas ? Je sais pas quoi faire Wookie, je suis complètement perdu…en plus tout à l'heure…je…quand je…quand je le regardais je…j'ai eu soudain une envie très étrange… »

Ryeowook fronça les sourcils à son hésitation, s'attendant au pire.

« Quoi ? »

« Je…j'ai voulu l'embrasser…tu te rends compte ? J'ai voulu embrasser mon ami ! Je suis vraiment pas net ! »

« Ca t'as pas besoin de me le dire… »

« Merci de ton soutien, vraiment ! »Railla Yesung, vexé.

Ryeowook soupira et lui sourit.

« Désolé…mais qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dises ? Je ne peux rien faire pour toi Yesung à part te dire d'aller lui parler. »

Yesung soupira avant de replonger dans ses réflexions alors que Ryeowook soupirait. Yesung était son meilleur ami et il l'adorait mais en ce moment, il commençait à l'agacer à force de se voiler la face. La vérité c'est qu'il était sûr que Yesung ne se rendait pas compte que la fixation qu'il faisait sur les lèvres d'Heechul n'était en vérité que la surface d'un sentiment bien plus profond que vouait son ami à leur aîné. Il suffisait de prendre la nuit précédente, alors que Ryeowook était allé réveiller Yesung, celui-ci l'avait appelé Heechul et l'avait serré dans ses bras. C'était pour lui une preuve suffisante pour affirmer qu'il n'y avait pas que les lèvres d'Heechul qui rendait Yesung fou mais simplement Heechul lui-même. Il ne manquait plus qu'à Yesung de le découvrir lui-même.

Une semaine plus tard, Yesung avait décidé de sortir faire des courses en compagnie de Donghae et Eunhyuk histoire de se changer les idées au sujet d'Heechul et après la semaine chargée qu'ils avaient eue. Ces derniers temps son obsession pour Heechul avait vraiment empiré, il pensait à lui jour et nuit. Et il n'avait désormais plus seulement envie de l'embrasser non, il voulait aller…plus loin encore avec lui. Rien que d'y penser, il se dégoutait. Si jamais Heechul venait à apprendre le genre de pensées qu'il avait à son égard, il était certain que jamais plus il ne lui adresserait la parole. Il soupira, ce que remarquèrent ses amis.

«Ca ne va pas Yesung ? » Demanda Donghae.

Yesung sursauta et lui sourit en hochant la tête.

« Si je vais bien, désolé de vous inquiéter… »

Eunhyuk et Donghae ne parurent pourtant pas vraiment convaincus par ses paroles et insistèrent

« Tu es sûr ? T'es bizarre en ce moment tu sais…t'es tout le temps dans tes pensées et quand on te parle, c'est limite si tu nous écoute…quelque chose ne va pas ? Tu sais que tu peux nous en parler. »Lui dit Eunhyuk.

Yesung les regarda à tour de rôle, touché par leur inquiétude et soupira. Peut-être que quelque conseils hors de ceux de Ryeowook pouvaient lui faire du bien.

« Eh bien…je…en fait…j'ai un problème. »Avoua-t-il

Ses deux amis se regardèrent, soudain excités à l'idée que Yesung se confit à eux. Ils lui passèrent chacun un bras autour du cou et sourirent de toutes leurs dents.

« Ah ouais ? On t'écoute ! Raconte tout à tonton Eunhyuk et tata Donghae ».

Donghae prit un air indigné

« Pourquoi ça serait moi la tata ? »

Eunhyuk haussa les épaules.

« Parce que je suis plus viril que toi »

« Depuis quand ? »

Eunhyuk soupira et le regarda d'un air entendu.

« On s'en fout, c'est pas le moment d'en parler…ma petite Donghae. »

Donghae le foudroya du regard.

« Quand on rentrera, tu perds rien pour attendre ! »

« C'est ça…on t'écoute Yesung. »

Yesung sourit, amusé à leurs enfantillages et soupira.

« Eh bien…pour faire court depuis quelques temps je…j'ai comme une sorte d'obsession. »

« Une obsession ? »S'étonnèrent ses amis d'une même voix.

« Ouais…je…y'a une personne que…à laquelle…je pense sans arrêt. Mais vraiment tout le temps. Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher, c'est plus fort que moi et…ça me met mal à l'aise. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi je pense tant à elle. Je…j'ai envie de l'embrasser et…je ne suis pas normal. »Soupira-t-il

Ses deux amis se regardèrent avec un énorme sourire et lancèrent en même temps à Yesung :

« T'es amoureux ! »

Yesung ouvrit de grands yeux ronds.

« Qu…quoi ? »

« Ca me semble évident. T'es juste amoureux. Pas de quoi faire un drame…tu vas parler à cette fille, tu lui dis tout et ton problème sera réglé. »Lui dit Donghae en souriant.

Yesung pourtant ne voulait pas y croire.

« Non ! Je…je ne suis pas… »

Eunhyuk lui tapa amicalement l'épaule.

« Ca c'est toi qui le dit. Mais fais moi confiance…ce que tu nous as dit…c'est de l'amour. »

Yesung les regarda à tour de rôle alors qu'ils s'éloignaient, le laissant seul. Amour ? Non…c'était impossible…il ne pouvait pas aimer Heechul, non… Il poussa un soupir de désespoir avant de finalement reprendre lui aussi la route de leur maison pour rentrer chez lui.

Il arriva très peu de temps après ses deux amis et pénétra dans le salon où se trouvaient pratiquement tous ses amis qui lui firent de grands sourires pour l'accueillir.

« Ah salut Yesung ! Vient t'asseoir ! » L'invita Leeteuk en montrant la place à côté de lui.

Yesung sourit et commençait à s'y diriger quand il fut surpris par un bras autour de son cou. Il sursauta et se figea en voyant que c'était…Heechul.

« Attends deux minutes Yesung…faut que je te parles. »

« Euh…maintenant ? »

« Oui. »

Yesung était surprit par le ton sérieux de son ami et accepta donc de le suivre jusqu'à sa chambre sans se poser de questions. Uns fois qu'ils furent dans la chambre d'Heechul, Yesung fronça les sourcils en le voyant fermer la porte à clés.

« Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ? »

Heechul haussa les épaules en souriant.

« Je nous isole. »

« Oui ça j'ai bien vu mais ma question c'est plutôt…pourquoi ? »

Heechul lui fit un sourire étrange et commença à s'approcher de lui, ce qui commençait à inquiéter Yesung.

« C'est plutôt à moi de te poser des questions non ? »

Yesung déglutit et commença à reculer doucement alors qu'Heechul s'avançait toujours vers lui avec le même sourire.

« Que…quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Tu as bu ou quoi ? T'es bizarre ! »Balbutia Yesung qui ne la sentait pas très bien pour la suite.

Heechul eut un petit rie en voyant l'air perdu de Yesung.

« Non, je suis parfaitement sobre…tu n'as pas quelque chose à m'avouer ? »

Yesung écarquilla les yeux tout en continuant de reculer.

« Hein ? Moi ? »

« Oui. »

Yesung déglutit de nouveau et ne put malheureusement pas reculer plus à cause de l'armoire contre laquelle il se trouvait maintenant. Il ne pouvait pas non plus s'enfuir, bien qu'il n'y songe pas vraiment, puisqu'Heechul était maintenant devant lui. Yesung sentit malgré lui son cœur s'emballer et le rouge lui monter aux joues, priant pour qu'Heechul ne le remarque pas.

« Je…c'est…ce n'est pas drôle Heechul…je…t'es vraiment bizarre. »

Heechul se contenta de continuer de sourire et, sans que Yesung ne s'y attende, il lui attrapa les deux mains et les plaqua de chaque côté de sa tête ce qui le fit rougir encore plus alors qu'Heechul était maintenant à quelques centimètres de lui.

« Tu es sûr que tu n'as rien à me dire ? »

Yesung ne savait plus quoi faire face à l'attitude de son ami.

« Je…euh….non !Je…je t'assure… »

Heechul rapprocha alors encore plus son visage de celui de Yesung qui cru que son cœur allait exploser et qui ne put s'empêcher de faire dériver son regard une nouvelle fois sur les lèvres si tentantes d'Heechul.

« Tu sais…je n'aurais jamais cru que tu collectionnais des photos de moi…je suis flatté. »

Yesung écarquilla les yeux et cru que son cœur s'était arrêté. Mais comment…

« Je suis allé sur l'ordi et sur ta session…je te trouvais bizarre et je m'inquiétais pour toi…en plus j'avais bien remarqué que tu m'évitais donc je pensais que j'avais fait quelque chose de mal…je voulais juste voir si je trouvais quelque chose dans tes fichiers. En fouillant je suis tombé sur un dossier qui m'a intrigué donc j'ai regardé et…c'est la que j'ai compris…alors…depuis quand tu me prends en photo en douce comme ça ? »

Yesung ne savait pas quoi, pas quoi faire. C'était impossible, il allait mourir de honte. Jamais il ne s'était senti aussi mal.

« Je…je…comment…comment t'as eu mon mot de passe ? »Fut la seule chose qu'il parvint à dire.

Heechul eut un large sourire.

« Oh et bien…disons que quelqu'un m'a aidé. »

« Quelqu'un ? Mais personne ne… »

Yesung se stoppa et écarquilla les yeux. Non…Ryeowook n'aurait pas osé quand même…alors c'était pour ça qu'il avait voulut se rendre sur sa session quelques jours plus tôt, uniquement pour obtenir son mot de passe…Il allait le tuer.

« Tu ne devrais pas en vouloir à Ryeowook tu sais…il voulait juste t'aider… »

« Il s'est payé ma tête oui ! »

Heechul fut un peu surprit par le ton presque désespéré de Yesung et soupira.

« Tu crois ? Pourtant il s'inquiétait vraiment pour toi…c'est pour ça qu'il est venu me voir, il m'a dit qu'il n'en pouvait plus de te voir aussi déprimé. Alors, tu ne m'as pas répondu…depuis quand ? »

Yesung regarda Heechul droit dans les yeux, conscient que mentir maintenant ne servirait plus à rien et luttant contre son envie de poser ses yeux sur les lèvres qui le hantait depuis si longtemps.

« Je…un certain temps déjà… »

Le sourire d'Heechul s'élargit et il se rapprocha encore plus de son ami, collant presque sa bouche sur son oreille ce qui eut pour effet de faire frôler la crise cardiaque à Yesung.

« Je vois…et je peux savoir pourquoi ? »

Yesung ne lui répondit pas tout de suite, tentant de reprendre sa respiration. Jamais il n'avait respiré aussi vite et ne s'était senti aussi fébrile et aussi mal à l'aise. Et pourtant au fond de lui, il sautait de joie parce qu'il rêvait depuis un certain temps déjà d'être à une telle proximité du jeune homme, sans se l'avouer bien entendu.

« Je…pourquoi je devrais te le dire ?Et éloigne toi de moi s'il te plaît, tu m'écrase ! »Protesta-t-il alors en tentant de cacher la rougeur de ses joues.

Heechul haussa les épaules en souriant et s'écarta légèrement sans pour autant le lâcher.

« Parce que ça m'intéresse de savoir depuis quand tu fantasme sur moi »

Yesung écarquilla les yeux.

« Je…JE NE FANTASME PAS SUR TOI ! Arrête de rêver ! »

« Ah bon ? Alors pourquoi tu me regardes tout le temps ? Tu crois que je n'avais pas remarqué peut-être ? »

« … »

Yesung ne savait plus quoi dire, la situation ne pouvait pas être pire c'était certain.

« Eh oh Yesung ? Je te parle ! »

« Tu veux que je te dises quoi ? Oui c'est vrai je passais mon temps à te regarder ! J'y peux rien, c'est ta faute. »

« Hein ? Comment ça ma faute ? »

« Ben…si t'avais pas des lèvres comme ça je serais pas forcé de te regarder. »

Heechul en resta bouche bée. Ses lèvres ? C'était quoi le rapport ?

« Euh…pourquoi tu me parles de mes lèvres ? »

Yesung soupira. Bon…il n'avait plus qu'à dire toute la vérité maintenant.

« Je…je sais pas pourquoi Heechul mais depuis quelque temps…je faisais une fixation sur tes lèvres. Mais juste tes lèvres, je les trouvais magnifique et c'est à cause de ça que je te regardais tout le temps…parce que je voulais absolument voir tes lèvres. Mais depuis quelque temps, ça a empiré et c'est devenu une obsession pour moi…je…j'avais besoin de te voir tout le temps, je ne sais pas pourquoi…je…je me comprends plus… »Lâcha-t-il d'une traite.

Heechul eut un large sourire, ayant enfin compris.

« Oh, je vois…mes lèvres hein…tu as des fantasmes bizarres Yesung tu sais… »

Yesung soupira, mort de honte.

« Pas plus bizarres que toi… »

« Ca c'est sûr…tu veux que je t'apprenne quelque chose ? »

Yesung haussa les épaules.

« Au point où j'en suis, dit toujours…je peux pas m'humilier plus de toute façon. »

Heechul sourit, amusé et, sans le prévenir, il attrapa le visage de son ami entre ses mains et le força à le regarder. Yesung était complètement rouge et lança un regard interrogateur à Heechul qui lui sourit en rapprochant son visage du sien.

« A partir de maintenant tu auras toutes les occasions que tu veux pour explorer mes lèvres en long, en large et en travers… »

Puis, sans le laisser répondre, Heechul embrassa Yesung passionnément, lui permettant ainsi de connaître pour la toute première fois le goût du fruit de sa plus grande obsession.


End file.
